The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. Seeds collected by the inventor, Robert Lee, were planted and seedlings observed for interesting horticultural variations. Actual parentage is unknown, as the collected seeds were the result of open pollination of various Spirea buldama varieties.
The new variety was selected by the inventor and first propagated by softwood cuttings at a commercial nursery in Independence, La. The initial propagation showed the mutation to be stable and additional generations were propagated, also by softwood cuttings. Multiple generations have been reproduced since approximately May 2004, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.